iPod Drabbles
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: A series of one-shots inspired by songs on my iPod. Multiple pairings. Chapter 2: All My Heart; SoulxMaka
1. Give You My All

**I've seen a lot of these one-shot iPod stories things & decided to do some of my own teehee ~(x  
>So, here it is enjoy^-^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Give You My All<br>By: Eyes Set To Kill  
>Pairing: SoulxMaka <strong>

**Give You My All  
><strong>

It's all my fault. It should have been me who had gotten hurt, not him. He had been hurt badly, and it was all because I couldn't fight back. I felt my eyes start to fill with tears as I remembered the event of that night.

_Glass hailed from the sky that night_

_I couldn't hide to save my life_

_'I can't use Soul to block his sword' I thought as I dodged Crona's attacks, 'The only thing I can do now is run away'_

_"We're getting out of here!" I exclaimed as I stumbled towards the door and tried to push it open with my back, "Open up!" _

_Crona raised his sword, ready to attack again, "That's not going to work you know. You should start paying attention to the things other people say. The doors here only open one way, they open inward" _

_"Maka! Stop him now!" Soul yelled. _

_"But if I guard you'll die!" _

_Crona swung his sword towards me. The next things I saw was Soul back in human form blocking me from the sword and then he fell to the ground. _

_Standing drenched in open wounds_

_"Wake up... S-Soul... Please..." _

_"You dumbass..." He struggled to say as he lay in my arms, "Hurry... Get out of here..." _

_I couldn't just leave him here, he had been cut deep across his chest. With a wound like that he could die. Crona approached and raised his sword again. I ducked my head, "Soul... Soul, this is all my fault..." _

_You took my hand and pulled me through_

"Don't cry"

Soul's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His shaking arm reached up towards me and he wiped away a tear. I hadn't even realized that I was crying, "S-Soul... You're awake... Do y-you need anything? A-Are you feeling better?"

"I'm fine" He shifted to make himself comfortable, "The wound on my chest still hurts a little though..."

"Oh..." I said, my eyes filled with tears again, "S-Soul... I-I'm sorry..."

He took my hand and kissed it gently, "Maka, don't apologize. You're my meister, I have to protect you no matter what. I'm prepared to die for you"

"Soul..."

_I want to give you everything I'll give you my all_

_Because you gave me, you gave me your lips a gentle kiss_

_The medicine to cure my pain _

You did it all for me.

I won't let you get hurt again.

You just wait Soul, I'll become as strong as you.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but I thought this song really fit those scenes in episode 6 &amp; 7 :3<br>Anyways, I obviously re-worded it a little bit to make it kinda fit with the lyrics x3  
>&amp; Also:<br>If anyone would like to request just tell me a song & a couple or character in a PM or review**  
><strong>As for couples I can do:<strong>  
><strong>KidxLiz, SoulxMaka, Black StarxTsubaki, SteinxMedusa, SteinxMarie, OxxKim, ErukaxFree, KilikxPatty, CronaxPatty &amp; CronaxMaka<strong>  
><strong>Those are the only couples that I can actually write about, others I'll just be completely blank~ (x<strong>

**Anyways, please review ^-^  
>I'd Really appreciate it :D<br>**


	2. All My Heart

**Song: All My Heart  
>By: Sleeping With Sirens<br>Pairing: SoulxMaka **

**All My Heart  
><strong>

A twenty-year-old Maka Albarn sat on her bed as she watched Soul and Lydia's maids, the snobby rich girl who Soul's brother Wes had arranged for Soul to marry, moved boxes out of Soul's room. After a few minutes Soul walked into her room, "Hey... That was um... the last of the boxes..."

"Alright..." Maka said.

"Well... Uh... Bye... See you around... I guess" He said awkwardly scratching the back of his head.

"Bye" She said softly as he walked out her room. She heard the door to their apartment close and she got up to walk to Soul's almost empty room. All that was left was his old bed and empty drawer. She crouched down to look for any trash under the bed, sure enough it was filled with trash and a box. Wondering what was in it, Maka grabbed the box and opened it.

Inside she found a bunch of pictures and memories of her, Soul and the other back when they were younger and in Shibusen. At the bottom of the box she saw an envelope with her name on it. She grabbed it and looked at it carefully, _'That's Soul's handwriting... What could it be...?'_

She opened it and looked at the date, it had been written a few months ago, one day after the day Wes had announced that Soul was to marry Lydia.

It read

_There are so many things that I have been wanting to tell you for a long time now, but every time I tried to, they would always come out wrong. There's something about you that I can't exactly explain, so I'll just try and tell you the best I can. _

_ The day when we first met, all those missions we went on, all the days we spent together the past five years were the best days of my life that I couldn't help but to fall in love with you. I have tried to tell you this so many times, but like I said, it would always come out the wrong way. _

_When my brother said that I had to marry Lydia, one look at your face and I wanted to die. I had never seen you look so sad and hurt, and it's all my fault, I should've been stronger and said no to my brother. I'm sorry. _

_But you know, It's crazy how people will spend their whole life looking for their true love, I found mine... But I was stupid and let you go._

_I love you Maka, I always will. There's no one or anything in this world who will ever make me change my mind or replace you. _

_And I hope that you know that you'll always have all of my heart. _

_Soul_

Maka felt tears quickly running down her cheeks as she stood up. She looked out the window and saw that Soul and the maids were still packing his belongings in the car. She ran out the room and out the door of her apartment wiping away her tears, there was no way in hell she would let him get married to that bitch, not after that letter. _  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Mm... Short &amp; kinda sucks :P<br>I think the lyrics of this song are a little to lovey for Soul but when I listened to this song I thought of these two (x  
>Mm... So please review , I'd appreciate it :3<br>**


End file.
